custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Axon
Profile I am a toa of electricity, and I am a Glatorian NOW!!! My main MOC, he has the ability to use his electrical powers take a life from a glatorian, He won everybody except skrall, he Has to beat Skrall and Tuma to be The ultamite Champian of all Glatorian like Gresh and pretty much everybody else. He carries the Ignika, but it is a different Ignika, it is the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of electricity. His personal strength, toughness, Mind, and agility. Strength: 15 Toughness:16 - Mind: 20 Agility: 10 Key: = is 5 and - is 1 His aspects are really manly, I mean he is strong, but Not nearly as Strong as Big Daddy, He can possibly be the key to stop makuta Teridax. But he has an obstical in front of him, The evil Makuta Bizzork and Makuta Tazzuk on his side, Can he "Even if he has to pair up with Kylord or any one" Destroy them both once and for all? And he prefers to work alone. Weapons He carries 4 weapons, but he doesn't carry one of them. Anyways, he carries a Minigun with high accuracy laser-point and Sniper pointer, no one can stop him. The Next weapon he carries is a Shock rifle like the ones from the Game Unreal Tournament, It is able to even up Puny to fight with tuma, if he had a life counter. The next weapon that he carries is a Electric Sword, He uses it when sword fighting with either: Skrall, Bizzork, Tazzuk, The Zombraks and their leader Sarfred "he The only Confederecy of illusions guy I have." The last weapon is a Zamor launcher "Explosive rocks," That act just ike a Thornax would, Only time he uses it is when he goes in The Bara Magna Arena. Armor He has a Protodermis mixed with protosteel armor to make a wonderful bullet proof armor, and is very conductive, which can give him more energy in attack. Friends His friend is Hewkii inika: "he is used in my stop-motion adventures." Next is his Wife Gali: She really loved him, and after dating for years, they got married, had twins, and live in the Ice corners of Bara Magna, where they live in a hut. "also in my stop-motion adventures." Strakk: he is one of his best friends, And they practice alot too, But will his practices pay off when he challenges Skrall? Metus: At first Metus was a Smart Alek To Toa Puny, but now good friends with Puny, he is Puny's Matoran too when Strakk isn't using him. And his Brother Takazon, with his fiance Mahali. Enemies Makuta Bizzork: Worst enemie of all, He is very much more powerful than Tazzuk, in strength wise, and Mindly smarter, but he Doesn't react as fast as Tazzuk. The Skrall: I personally think that they are Makuta, I think tuma maybe makuta Teridax, but I don't know, but I will find out in the future. Makuta Tazzuk: Second incharge of my series, he is after makuta Bizzork. What he is to do is complete Cruel missions that his Brother has Planned for him. "I give Kylord credit for providing me instructions on youtube." Makuta Gorast, Antroz, Turahk, and Pridak: All the makuta and A barraki has decided to join the makuta and has to do missions in the water, Anyways, All these want to destroy not just toa puny, but all the toa, agori, matoran, and others. Quote "You can't win, I have the most powerful weapons, and I will use them." -talking to sarfred History As a matoran he was very skilled, he loved making electro-nized swords, but when makuta took over mata nui "his homeland," Like a majority of the Matoran, lived in fear, but has managed to be brave, and he made the mask of electricity, but didn't wear it until he was old enouph to take toa classes. He is from Ko-Koro, where he can hang out in the cold, he loves the cold. After Training to be a toa, he was sent to Metru Nui where he had to protect the city from any enemies, And he had given Takanuva a Midak Skyblaster, he made custom ammo that has a combination of electricity and light, it has worked and did help blind the Makuta in Karda nui. Now I don't know how he got to Bara Magna, but that is where, even now must named Champian of Glatorain to help save Bara Magna. My Guys Characters: I use these in my Stop-motions. NOTE: You can use my characters for any reason anytime, just give me the proper credit. NOTE: all of these are just MOCS I made. Toa: Puny, Takazon, Mahali Glatorian: Puny, Takazon, Big Daddy Makuta: Bizzork Confederecy of illusons: Sarfred, his Zombraks Agori: None Matoran: Triclops, Stormy, Tuk, Maroham, Depresser, Stupid, Topuku, Rockho, Keean, Fred, David, Kronk, Icery, Tallum, Mr. sharkshoe, Freako Great beings:Big Daddy Trivia Toa Puny is Actionpuny's self MOC He is a strong toa He has both Ice and electricity powers helps protect the matoran from death